


The Nerd and The New Kid

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever





	1. Chapter 1

Louis is almost seventeen and doesn't have a single friend. He is the top of all his classes and always has his head in a book because he has no on to ever talk to. He is constantly bullied, and sometimes even gets hit by the jocks. He used to enjoy school till he started to get hit. Louis spent his lunchtimes in the library, because its the only place he knows the idiot jocks won't find him because they would never go in there.

Louis was getting his books out of his locker for his first class, when he was slammed into his locker. It was Harry Styles, one of the football players  
"Hey loser."   
Louis was shoved again and landed on the floor.   
Harry's friend and captain of the football team Zayn,  slapped him across the face. "Look at him, he is so pathetic, he never stands up for himself." Zayn kicked him in the stomach.   
Zayn was shoved against the wall and punched in the face. Harry went to hit the stranger, but was kicked between the legs. The bell rang and both Harry and Zayn ran up the hallway.  
"W-who are you?" Louis asked rubbing the red mark on his cheek.   
"My names Michael Clifford," he said extending a hand to Louis.  
Louis grabbed Michael's hand, "I'm Louis Tomlinson."  
Michael helped Louis up and picked up Louis' books.   
"Does that happen a lot?"   
"Nearly everyday," Louis sighed.  
"Why?"   
Louis shrugged his shoulders and sarted to walk to roll call,"Simple, I'm the loner, smart kid. No one here likes me or actually talks to me."   
"You have no friends?"   
"Nope."   
Michael smirked,"Well I'm going to change that. I'm new here and your actually the first person I've spoken to. I like you Louis and I want to be your friend."  
Louis sighed and shook his head, "No one ever wants to be my friend, they all think I'm weird."   
Michael threw his arm over Louis' shoulder, and pulled him closer to him, "Well I like you."   
Louis blushed.  
"Plus I don't think your weird, I think your kinda cute."  
Louis stopped walking and actually looked at Michael for the first time properly, and laughed at what he saw, "what the fuck is up with your hair?"  
Michael laughed. "What's wrong with it?"   
Louis was still laughing,"Its bloody green."   
Michael shrugged and kept walking,"I like to be different. My hair is a different colour every few weeks. I'm actually thinking of dyeing it again."  
Louis stopped laughing, and ran a hand through Michael's hair, "Don't. I like it. It quirky and weird like you, plus it looks cute."   
Michael smiled, and the bell went for the end of roll call.   
"Fuck."   
Michael chuckled, Do you just want to skip today, and hang out."  
Louis thought about it for a minute and sighed, "sure, anywhere is better then this shit hole. Let me just grab my bag first."   
They walked back to Louis' locker and he grabbed his bag. They turned around and saw Harry, Zayn and a few other guys off the football team about twenty meters down the hall towards the front entry.   
Michael grabbed Louis hand and whispered to him," just trust me Louis and go with it."   
They walked down the hall hand in hand, and the jocks death stared them both. Michael just smirked and kept walking.   
Once they were outside, Louis dropped his hand, "why did you do that?"  
"So those morons know that you are with me and not to touch you."  
Louis smiled sweetly,"Well thank you Michael.  
Michael grabbed Louis' hand again and dragged him towards the carpark. "Let's go and do something fun." Michael lead Louis to a 1968 ford Mustang. "My dad bought this  when I was thirteen and we spent  three years doing it up together. He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday." Michael opened the  passenger side door for Louis  
"Its a really nice car, and I love the colour," Louis said when Michael climbed into the driver's seat. It was candy purple with a black pearl.  
"Thanks, it was my dad's idea to put the black through it."   
"So where are we going?"   
Michael pulled out of the car park, "I was thinking we could go for a walk through the the park, grab some pizza then go back to my house and hang out."   
"Sounds like fun."  
Michael drove to the park, and the two walked through the park for about twenty minutes, before they decided to lay under a tree and talk. It was almost 11:30 when they finally left the park.  
"Do you want to go to my place and order a pizza?" Michael asked starting the car.  
Louis shrugged, "sure."   
The drive over to Michael's house took longer then expected due to roadworks. When they finally arrived at Michaels house, it was close to 12. The two got out of the car and Louis followed Michael.   
"Both my parents are at work,"Michael explained as he unlocked the front door.  
Louis followed Michael in and Michael closed the door behind them. Louis stood there nervously and Michael laughed. "Let's go up to my room, I have a huge collection of movies on my laptop." Louis followed Michael upstairs to his room, but was confused about why they were going to watch a movie on Michael's laptop. When they got to Michael's room, Louis understood. Michael had his laptop hooked up to a projector, that projected onto a white wall across from Michael's bed.   
Michael walked over to his desk and grabbed his laptop, "Sit on my bed Louis."   
Louis sat on the bed and Michael handed him the laptop.  
"What do you want me to do with this?"  
Michael laughed, "choose a movie to watch while I order pizza."  
The two sat in silence for like five minutes before Michael started to poke Louis.  
"Have you found a movie yet?"  
"Yes,I'm found a great one."  
"What did you find?"   
Louis showed Michael the laptop and Michael laughed,"that's my favourite movie."  
Louis laughed too, "oh my fucking God, same."   
Michael got up off the bed and plugged the projector in and pressed play, before sitting next to Louis. About ten minutes into the movie, Louis' head was Michael's shoulder. Michael wrapped his arm around Louis, who seemed kind of nervous.  
"What's wrong Louis?"   
"I'm not used to this. I'm not used to having someone outside of my family care about me. I'm not used to having a friend."  
"Get used to it Lou, cause your my best friend and I care about you a lot. Those jerks aren't going to touch you."  
Louis smiled at Michael and thanked him, before he went back to watching Ten Things I Hate About You.

Their afternoon ended with them laying on Michael's bed laughing and throwing food at each other. Michael then started tickling Louis who is surprisingly ticklish. Louis was so happy that Harry and Zayn had hit him this morning. If they didn't, he didn't know if he and Michael would be friends. He is so happy to have Michael. It felt good for him to know that their was someone at school that actually liked him and  cared about him


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later**  
Since that day, Louis has changed. He was still top of all his classes, but he was so much happier at school. He wasn't as shy anymore. The jocks didn't hit him anymore but they still made comments. Louis now stands up for himself, and says shit back to them  
The first time he spoke back to Harry Styles, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack from the sever shock of the incident.

Louis is sitting at his desk, trying to do his homework, but can't focus because his idiot of a best friend keeps throwing popcorn at his head.  
"Can you stop Michael."  
"I'm bored, come here Louis," Michael whinned patting the bed next to him.  
Louis sighed and closed his textbook, before walking over to his bed and sat down next to Michael. Michael pulled Louis onto his lap which was nothing knew. Louis played with the neck of Michael's shirt.  
"Lou, look at me."   
Louis looked at Michael's beautiful face and into his gorgeous eyes.  
Michael stroked Louis' hair,"What's wrong babe?"   
Louis shook his head,"nothing, just thinking about some stuff."  
"Do you want to tell what you are thinking about?" Michael asked softly.  
Louis dropped his gaze and whispered quietly a single word "You."  
"What about me?"  
Louis started to play with the long sleeves on his oversized jumper that was actually Michael's,"Um, just how um beautiful, you um are."   
"Look at me Lou," Michael said softly.  
Louis looked up, and Michael was smiling sweetly. He sighed and pushed Louis fringe out of his eyes, "You are the beautiful one kitten." Louis was confused when Michael leant down slowly and connected his lips with Louis'. When they both pulled away, Louis was blushing and Michael was smiling like an idiot. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do that for Lou."   
Louis was fiddling with his sleeves, "I know how you feel."   
"Lou?"   
Louis hummed in response.  
"How would you feel about being in a relationship?"   
Louis looked up at Michael and wrapped his arms around the older boys neck, "only if it is with you."  
"Then my cute cuddly little kitten, will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Of course." Louis smiled and kissed Michael again. They broke the kiss and laid on Louis' bed and cuddled.   
"By the way, you are the girl in the relationship."  
"Why?"  
"Because you are smaller, younger and more femine."   
"I'm only younger by thirty four days."  
Michael smirked, "still younger then me babe."  
"You left out cuter, funnier and smarter."   
"Well you're all that and more."  
Louis fiddled with the cord on Michael's jumper. "I love you Michael, I always have. I have loved you since that first day when you stood up for me. I love everything about you."  
Michael kissed the top of Louis' head. "I love you too Lou. I love everything about you, but do you know what I love the most about you?"  
"What?"  
"Your beautiful smile, and the fact that I get to call you mine."  
Louis sat up and fixed his jumper up, "I have always been yours Mikey."  
Michael sat up and rubbed Louis' back, "yeah but know it is official."  
"You're an idiot."  
"Yeah but you love me."   
Louis tried to get up but Michael pulled him back, "Mikey, I need to do my homework."  
Michael pouted, "but I want to cuddle my baby kitten."   
Louis sighed, "let me grab my books and you can."   
Michael was confused but let go of Louis.  
Louis grabbed his books off his desk and sat back down on the bed in front of Michael. "Move your legs apart babe so I sit between them."  
Michael moved his legs and Louis sat between them with his back against Michael's chest and his books on his lap. Michael wrapped his arms around Louis and the younger boy continued to do his homework.  
Neither boys said anything for about five minutes. "You are so cute when you are concentrating."  
Louis didn't look up from his books, "Then shut up and let me concentrate.'  
Michael shook his head and laughed,"God, I love you."  
"Shut up babe," Louis snapped.  
"Ok, ok, I'll be quiet, just don't hit me," Michael joked.  
Louis shot Michael a look, before going back to his homework

The next day when Louis and Michael walked into school hand in hand, everyone starred. They really couldn't care less about what other people thought. They got their books out of their lockers before walking towards homeroom. They share all but one class together. While Louis had extension mathematics, Michael just had general maths. Michael is surprisingly smart with the exception of maths. He doesn't like nor understand it. Louis has offered to help him, but he keeps telling him its fine.They went to homeroom and sat in their usual spot in the back corner.

When the bell went for first period, Michael walked Louis to maths. Their classrooms were only two doors down from each other. Louis went to walk into class but Michael stopped him. "One thing first." Michael kissed Louis, and Louis blushed because everyone was starring. "See you Lou." "Bye Mikey." Louis tried to go into the room, but was pulled back and slammed into a wall by Harry Styles. "I always thought you were gay."  
Louis was so sick of Harry,"Why do you do this to me? What the fuck have I ever done to you?"   
Harry's expression changed,"You are so smart, and cute," He said quietly. There was no one else in the hallway. Everyone else was in class  
Louis thought he heard wrong, "What?"   
"I like you Louis okay?"  
Louis was so confused,"If you like me, then why do you say shit and hit me?"  
Harry sat down against the wall, "My parents are very religious. My sister and I have had that being gay is wrong drilled into our heads since we were little. Plus my friends are really homophobic. You should have heard some of the shit they were saying about you and Michael"  
Louis sat down next to Harry, "That still doesn't explain why you are so nasty to me."  
"I thought if I said all those nasty things to you and hit you, I would get rid of my feelings for and I would no longer be gay, but I can't. It is so hard trying to be someone i'm not."  
"But I see you kissing that girl Kendell all the time."  
Harry laughed slightly,"She is actually a really good friend of mine. We grew up next door to each other and have been friends since we were 3. She knows I'm gay and is only pretending to be my girlfriend so no one finds out I'm gay."  
Louis put a hand on Harry's knee,"Harry, instead of being my bully, why don't you be my friend. I can help you Harry."  
"You want to be my friend after everything I said and did to you?"  
"Yes. Are you busy this afternoon?"  
"No."  
"What do you have last period?"  
"Metals and Engineering."  
"Well I have physics, so do you want to meet me outside the science block after school?"  
"Sure, but why?"  
Louis smirked, "You'll see."  
"Question, how did you get to school?"  
"I caught the bus."  
"Cool." Louis got up and starred at Harry who was still sitting down. "Well the bell is about to go for next period, so I'll see you after school then."  
"Ok." Harry got up and stood there awkwardly, "This is a weird question and you can say no if you want, but, um, can I have a hug."  
Louis laughed and shook his head, "Of course, as long as you don't slam me into a wall again."  
Harry laughed and hugged Louis, "I'm really sorry about that. It won't ever happen again."  
"Can you get your friends to stop as well? Especially Zayn."  
"Of course. I was going to anyway."  
Louis smiled at Harry,"Thank you."  
Harry smiled back, "Thank you too Louis."  
The bell rang for second period. "See you later Louis."  
"Bye Harry."

After the bell went for the end of last period, Louis waited outside the science block. Michael was confused. They normally went straight to his car "What are you doing Lou?" He asked.  
"Waiting for someone. They said they would meet me here."  
"Who are we waiting for?"  
"You'll see."

A few minutes later, Harry came around the corner, "Hey Louis."  
"Hey Harry."  
Michael was furious, "What is he doing here?"  
"I asked him to meet us here. I didn't go to class first period. I was talking to Harry the whole time. We are friends now"  
"You are friends with the guy who has bullied you all through high school?"  
"Yes Michael." Louis sighed and lightly rubbed his boyfriends arm, "Can we please go to my house? Harry and I will explain everything on the way over."  
Michael thought about it, "Well ok then." He linked his hand with Louis', "Lets go then."  
The three walked to Michael's car in silence.   
"Is that a 1968 Ford Mustang?"  
"Yeah, my dad bought this when I was thirteen and we spent three years doing it up together. He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday."  
"That is so cool."  
Harry was checking the car out and Louis just laughed, "Stop drooling over my boyfriends car, and get in."  
Harry climbed into the backseat, and Louis and Michael hopped into the front. Michael started the car and pulled out of the car park before he spoke to Louis and Harry.  
"Would one of you please like to tell me what the hell happened during first period?"  
"I like Louis," Harry admitted.  
"What?"

Louis and Harry explained everything to Michael, and he couldn't believe it. Michael pulled up outside Louis house and turned the car off."So you are telling me that you bullied Louis, because you liked him?"  
"Yes, and I feel horrible about it.  
Michael ran a hand through his bright red hair, "You know that is seriously fucked up?"  
Harry ran a hand through his curls and shook his head"I know Michael, I fucking know."  
"Instead of sitting in the car, why don't we got up to my room."  
Louis led the two boys up to his room and sat on his bed and Michael sat behind him so Louis was between his legs.Harry stood there awkwardly. "Sit down Harry." Harry sat down on Louis' desk chair.  
Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Come sit on the bed with us Styles. I won't hit you. Hard."  
Harry actually looked scared. Louis rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and patted the bed next to him, "He is joking Harry, come here." Harry got up and hesitantly sat down on the bed next to Louis  
"Ok Harry, you actually have a few problems," Michael said to him. "One of the main ones being you idiot friends, especially Zayn. I don't think he will stop bullying Louis."  
"I spoke to him today and he said he'd stop."  
"That's just when you are around. What makes you think he won't walk up and hit Louis if you aren't around? He is captain of the football team and the most popular guy in school. He wouldn't give two shits what you want. I'm worried that it might get worse."  
"Mikey, I'll deal with it. There are just three weeks till graduation."  
"No Lou. Harry, Zayn isn't your only problem. Your reputation is on the line now."  
"Who cares? After my conversation with Louis this morning, I did a lot of thinking. I don't want to be popular. I realised that those idiots aren't real friends. Louis was more of a friend to me in five minutes, then they have been the whole time I've known them."  
Louis spoke up before Michael could, "Ok Harry, next problem, your sexuality. I personally think that you shouldn't hide who you are anymore, and I think you need to come out."  
"My parents won't accept me, Louis I can't."  
Louis put a hand on Harry's knee, "You can't stay in the closet either Haz, you need to come out. Harry, it's been three and a half years."  
"I-I can't Louis."  
Louis rubbed Harry's knee"What if I was there with you when you told your parents, would you do it then?"  
"You would do that for me?"  
"Of course." Louis turned to look at Michael, "Will you drive us to Harry's?"  
"Of course babe."  
"Are your parents home?"  
"My mum will be getting home now, and my step dad will be home in about twenty minutes."  
Louis stood up and extended a hand to Harry, ''Lets go then."  
Harry looked at Louis sceptically, "What?"  
"Michael is driving us to your house, and you are going to tell your parents. I'll be there for support."  
"Harry, we are doing this."  
Harry stood up and looked at Michael and Louis, and sighed"Ok then, I'll do it. I'll tell my parents.

The short drive over to Harry's house was quiet. I don't think anyone really knew what to say. They pulled up outside Harry's house and Michael turned off the car. Louis took of his seatbelt and turned around to look at Harry who looked liked he was about to have a panic attack. "Breath Harry and stay calm. I'll be there the whole time."   
Harry let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his long shoulder length curls. "Are you coming in too Michael?"   
"Do you want me to?"   
"I'd actually really like it if you would."   
"Then I will."  
Harry sighed, "Let's go and get this over and done with."   
The three got out of the car, and walked up to Harry's front door. Louis and Michael walked a step or two behind Harry.   
Harry exhaled deeply and opened the front door.  
They heard a womans voice,"Harry, is that you?"  
"Yeah mum it's me."   
A youngish woman in a business suit walked out of the lounge room.   
"Who are your friends?"   
"Mum this is my friend Louis, and his boyfriend Michael."  
Her smile dropped slightly and Harry tensed up slightly. Louis rubbed Harry's back in a calming way. Louis was standing behind Harry, so his mum didn't see the gesture.   
"Is Robin home mum?"  
"Not yet, he should be here soon though. Why don't you boys come into the lounge room, I'd like to get to your friends Harry."  
Harry's mum sat in an arm chair, Harry sat on the lounge, Louis sat next to him and Michael sat in the end.   
"My son has been so rude, I'm Anne by the way."  
Louis faked a smile,"It's so nice to meet you Anne."   
Anne looked at Michael and Louis a faked a large smile "So boys, how did you two meet?"   
The three boys looked at each other, and Louis was the first to speak up, "We met last year on Michael's first day. I was being bullied by Zayn Malik, and Michael stepped in and stood up for me." Louis left out that Harry was the real reason.  
Anne was being so fake. It was obvious she didn't like nor care"Well that was nice of him. How long have you been together?"  
Michael chuckled, "only a day actually."  
"Really?"   
Everyone was silent.   
"I have a question, how do you know Harry?" Anne was curious.  
The three looked at each other.  
Harry spoke "Um mum, its complicated."  
Anne crossed her arms and legs,and leant back"I've got time."   
"I actually need to talk to you and Robin about something."  
Anne's smile dropped, and she looked at Harry, then the other two, then back to Harry ,"does it have something to do with these two?"   
Harry didn't look at his mum,"Sort of."   
Before Anne could say anything else, the front door opened.  
"Anne?"  
She turned towards the doorway, "in here."   
Robin walked into the lounge room and his smile dropped. "What's going on?"   
"Robin, this is Harry's friend Louis, and Louis' boyfriend, Michael."   
At the mention of the word boyfriend Harry tensed up.  
Robin walked over and sat in the other armchair near Anne,"That doesn't explain why you are all sitting around like this."   
"Harry said he has something to tell us."  
Robin crossed his arms and leant back,"Fire away son."   
Harry ignored Robin and didn't looked at his mum."Um mum, you know how Louis mentioned that Michael stood up for him against Zayn?" He said still looking at his feet  
Anne was confused, "yeah."   
Harry took a deep breath and looked up at his mother and step father. "Well Zayn wasn't the only one bullying Louis. I had been since about halfway through our first year, up until today. I was the reason Zayn bullied Louis."  
Michael tensed up and grabbed Louis' hand.   
Robin sighed and shook his head,"Why would you do that?"   
He looked down and whispered,"Because I liked him"  
Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing,"What did you say?"   
Harry looked at, "I said that I liked him."   
"You bullied this kid because you liked him?" Robin yelled.  
Harry was yelling now,"Yes, I was scared and didn't know what to do. I couldn't exactly fucking tell you or mum, could I?"  
Louis rubbed Harry's back, "calm down Harry."   
"Get your filthy hands off him," Robin snarled  
Michael spoke up for the first time, "Don't you dare speak to him like that."   
"I want the three of you faggots out if my house."   
Harry got up, "fine, can I at least have twenty minutes to pack my things?"   
"You have fifteen, then I want you out."   
Harry turned to look at Louis and Michael, "come up stairs and help me get my things."   
The two boys hesitantly got up and followed Harry up stairs to his bedroom.   
Harry opened his wardrobe and threw four duffel bags on the bed and pointed to the dresser and the wardrobe, "Can you two fill three of the bags with clothes?"   
"Of course," Louis said.  
"I'll be back in a sec," Harry said before leaving the room  
The two boys emptied random draws into three duffel bags.   
Harry returned with a large tin.  
"What's in that?" Michael asked   
Harry opened it and showed the contents to Louis and Michael. It was full of money.  
Louis was shocked, "Where did all the money come from?"   
"Mum and Robin empty all their change into it every week. Anything smaller then a $20 note goes in. " Harry emptied most of the tin into his backpack, and ran out of the room to put the tin back. He came back and threw stuff from his bedside table and desk into his school bag, another backpack and the other duffel bag. They were zipping up all the bags when Robin walked in. "Its been fifteen minutes, so get the fuck out."   
Harry turned to Louis and Michael. "Can you both carry my duffel bags down stairs?"   
"Course," Louis said picking up two of the bags.  
The four boys walked down stairs and went to leave, but were stopped by Anne who had her hand out. "House key."   
Harry put the bags down and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and have them to his mother, before putting one backpack over his shoulder and picking up the other backpack and duffel bag.   
"Come on guys, let's get the fuck out of here."   
The three boys went out to Michael's car and put Harry's six bags in the boot, before they all got in. Michael started to car and drove away. No said anything till they were at the end if the street.   
"Where are we going?" Michael asked.  
"Drive back to my house.My mum left at lunchtime with Dan and my sisters they won't be back till Sunday night." Louis explained.   
"Where are they?" Harry asked.  
"They have gone up the coast for over a week. I said I have too much going on. I already got into uni and everything."   
Harry was confused "Wait, so you have already been accepted?"   
Louis smiled,"Yep. Michael also got accepted into the same uni."  
"So where are you applying?" Michael asked Harry.  
"I have actually got in already to the one I want also. They are giving me a scholarship in physical education."   
They were pulling up outside Louis' house and Michael slammed the brake before he and Louis turned to look at Harry.  
"That was you?"   
"When we went in to meet with the uni, they said that only one other student from a school got in on early admission and he got a physical education scholarship," Louis explained  
Harry laughed,"You guys are going to UNSW?" **(A/n lets just say they all live in Australia)**  
"Yep, let's grab your bags and go up to my room."   
Both boys looked at Louis.   
"Let's take his stuff upstairs then I'll explain."

They carried all Harry's stuff up to Louis' room, and put it in the corner, then Louis and Michael sat in the bed and Harry sat on the floor.   
Louis turned to look at Harry,"Tell me about your scholarship Harry."  
"Well it covers everything, except it doesn't include a dorm room. My parents were going to pay the rent for an apartment near the uni but they aren't now. My mum messenged me on the way over. She said, _You are not my son and I want nothing to do with you. You can find your own away to afford to live. Good bye, Anne."_ Harry sighed and locked his phone.  
Louis turned and looked at Michael, "babe, you know how last week we talked about renting a two bedroom flat while we were at uni."  
"Yeah and I said yesterday that we will only need a one bedroom now."  
Louis shook his head, "now we still need a two bedroom flat. Three of us can't share one room."  
Both boys looked at Louis. "I have decided that the three of us are going to get an apartment near the uni. I actually arranged one Tuesday." Louis turned to look at Michael "I was going to tell you tonight that we need to go and sign the paperwork tomorrow, but now it will be in all of our names."  
Harry couldn't believe it, "Louis, we are renting an apartment ?"   
"No, I'm buying an apartment and putting it in all our names."   
Harry was confused,"But how can you afford it?"   
"My dad's parents were loaded, and since they have both died a month apart last year, a heap of miney got split fifty-fifty between me and my 15 year old half sister. The estate and the rest of the money went to my father. Since I turned 18 three and a half weeks ago, I have access to half the the money. I can't touch the other half till I'm 21."   
"Louis, how much have you been left?"   
"Half a million."   
Michael laughed at his reaction.   
"You knew?"   
"I'm the only person who fully knows apart from his father. His mum doesn't know how much is there."  
"With the money, I'm going to get us set up in a nice apartment , and invest the rest."   
"How big is it?" Harry asked.  
Louis grabbed his phone out and showed Harry and Michael the pictures. It is a beautiful three bedroom apartment .  
"The plan before I got with Michael was to have a room each and keep one as a study. Now I'm still going to keep the study and what was going to be Michael's room Harry is going to be yours."  
Harry had a massive grin,"Really?"  
"Yes. I'm thinking, we sign tomorrow, and graduate in three weeks, so why don't we spend the next three weeks sorting everything out and getting ready, and move in the weekend after graduation?" Louis suggested.   
Michael was grinning like an idiot."Thats a great idea."  
"That's great and all Louis, but I've still got nowhere to go till then."  
Louis chuckled and got off the bed. "Move Harry."   
Harry got up and sat on the bed. Louis bent down and pulled something out from under the bed. It was a trundle bed. Louis laughed and sat on the bed between Harry and Michael. "Dipshit, why do you think I told Micheal to come here and we brought up your stuff. As soon as your parents told you to get out, my plan was for you to stay here. Then when you said you are going to the same university, I knew straight away that you were going to come and live with us."   
"Thank you so much. Thank you for forgiving me for being an idiot and being my friend, and thank you Michael for not hitting me and being my friend."   
"Louis is such a kind and forgiving person. He can't hate nor hold a grudge. He is also very smart, and I trust him." Michael laughed, "I might have hit you to be honest if I didn't want to not upset Louis. Harry, I see that you were generally sorry, and you are actually a great guy. I'm glad we are friends."  
"So am I Michael."  
Louis smiled at his boyfriend and friend, "your welcome boys."  
Michael rolled his eyes and laughed, "Its getting late Louis, so feed me bish."  
Louis sighed and shook his head, " my boyfriend, thinks more with his stomach then his head. Do you guys want to order pizza."  
"Sure."  
"Louis, you're meant to be smart. Of course I want pizza babe."   
Louis rolled his eyes and laughed,"of course, what a stupid question."


End file.
